


Hate To Love You

by lazylust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylust/pseuds/lazylust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, however it was that you ended up like this, it was something beyond your own comprehension. Only mere seconds before, it was a battle of the best, and it had somehow taken a turn into whatever it was that had you breathing shakily and trembling under his hot touches and wet lips..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY STORY!  
> Credit goes to the amazing Drunkkyo on deviantart.  
> Her account was deactivated unfortunately, and I had the opportunity of saving this gem before it could be deleted.  
> Enjoy~

Life as a trainee definitely hadn't gone how you expected it to go. You had expected hard work and sweat, yes, but not a boy with an attitude that just about made you want to collapse and curse your very own existence. 

His name was Jean Kirschtein, and as far as you knew, he sure was a pain in the ass. In more was than one, of course. Wanton in his ways of speaking to you and spiteful with his choice of expressions, he was one to push your nervous system with immense pressure, turning you every color of the rainbow.

So, however it was that you ended up like this, it was something beyond your own comprehension. Only mere seconds before, it was a battle of the best, and it had somehow taken a turn into whatever it was that had you breathing shakily and trembling under his hot touches and wet lips.

His cheeks were boiled a lush rouge, and his eyes had grown misty as his quick lips pressed and clasped tightly at the skin of your neck, biting and nibbling roughly. His fingers, long and just as aching as yours, gripped at the minuscule knots in your hair, yanking to rip your head back, leaving an open canvas of supple skin for him to ravish.

Whispering nonsense against your neck, he had pulled his fingers down your arched back, slowly as they left a sting in their aftermath. Lips open, your lungs collapsed on each other, the hot summer air becoming a struggle to take in.

You were becoming numb, and you couldn't quite wait for as long as he was planning. And, as fingers pulled on the belt loops of your pants, you knew he was in the same situation as yourself: horny and only a little bit livid at the prior conundrum. 

His hold was tight as he pulled you down to his aching length, yearning for a sense of friction that'd throw him off, and maybe ready you for a new bitter-sweet pleasure. Groaning from below his throat, his hips bucked up into yours, forcing you to wince painfully at the force.

All he really knew was that the friction, one he needed oh-so-badly, was making him sweat under a thin layer of lust. He wasn't quite sure if it was the Summer air climbing through the thin walls of the storage room, or if it truly was the body heat being released. Fortunately, either way, he found himself wanting to rip every article of clothing off his body, off yours.

"You're a shit eating-" Halting as he pulled your neck down for a nibble, you gasped for the humid air, "-bastard." It seemed as if he had stopped listening to various insults that you threw his way, somehow distracting you from the fact that you were being shredded of your pants.

"But you like it," His voice was rather raspy, quiet to your ears as it was over powered by his breathing, and occasionally, your whimpers. Grumbling to yourself, you found his hips pouncing back at yours, only this time -he had your legs wrapped at his hips, arms held above your head in an attempt to shut you up. Because, in all honesty, what better way to avoid telling him that you liked it than being obnoxious about your hatred towards him?

And, except this time, you found yourself naked, encased by a pair of tepid brawny arms, a pair of bone smashing thrusts coming your way. A heart-aching bite to your neck had you leaning into his touch, letting the heat from his skin warm you up, letting the suffocating length stay within your nerves for a bit longer.

Cursing quietly, he grew harder before pulling out, only to give you a mere second of recuperation before pounding back in, pushing you up against the door. "G-Gentler!" You had whined audibly, gritting your teeth in irritation as he stared at you with a look of indifference. 

A smug smirk had grown onto his face, his hips moving faster, quicker against yours, only to have you push them back against his. Grumbling signs of satisfaction into your ear, his grip at your hips grew rougher, leaving white presses in its aftermath.

"Look at me," His hand had tightened at your neck, forcing you to look at the one who had sent you to a rage of anger minutes before, and now had you wrapped around his pinky, moaning his name, begging for a little bit of kindness.

The room had grown hot, humid and the wooden door behind you left scratches up and down your back, forcing whimpers from your throat. Yet, you did as Jean had said, looking down at him with eyes of plead, as his lips hung loosely opened, eyes intent on staring at you.

"Don't look-" Both gasping for air, he gasped louder than you, a gruff groan escaping his throat as his hips snapped against yours with more force, but slower speed, "-away." Little did the boy know, his hand had twitched strongly around your throat, muffling your moans enough to have you turning red, moving your hips slowly against his, assisting in riding against a cream that had seethed from his length.

Coughing loudly as he released your neck, you leaned your head back tiredly, breathing heavily as he imitated your action, yearning for air to fill up his burning lungs. "A-Admit it," He coughed quietly this time, wiping at sweat that grew at his skin as you leaned back on the door, thighs burning, "You like me."

"Shut up!"


End file.
